The inventive concepts herein relate generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an audio device including a jack detector.
Multimedia devices such as smartphones or smart pads are typically configured to generate (e.g., generate to record) and play video data and audio data. Audio data may be reproduced through a speaker to be heard concurrently by multiple people for example, or may be reproduced through a personal reproducing device such as earphones or headphones to be heard by a single person. Multimedia devices are configured to reproduce audio data through a speaker when a personal reproducing device is disconnected therefrom, and to reproduce audio data through a personal reproducing device when the personal reproducing device is connected thereto. To achieve this function, multimedia devices include a jack detector to detect whether a jack of a personal reproducing device is inserted into a jack slot of the multimedia device.
When a jack detector detects connection of a jack with a jack slot of the multimedia device, an audio codec transmits a channel signal to the jack to reproduce sound. However, while the audio codec transmits the channel signal to the jack, an error may often occur whereby the jack detector may for example mistake the jack as being disconnected from the jack slot of the multimedia device. In such an instance where the jack detector mistakenly detects the jack as disconnected from the jack slot of the multimedia device, the audio codec will stop transmitting the channel signal. That is, sound heard by a user through headphones or earphones may be turned off.